gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission to Montevado
The Mission to Montevado or the Sinking of MontevadoGears of War: Sourcebook was a major event in the Locust War despite being only a minor skirmish. It showed to the COG that the Locust Horde were back and were able to sink whole cities that laid on the Jacinto Plateau. Order of Battle Initial Deployment Delta-One, after their week leave following their mission to the Pirnah Badlands is assigned to investigate the city of Montevado and the seismic disturbances that are taking place there. They are deployed to Montevado via King Raven. However, en-route, the Raven comes under fire from the Seeders over the Dorado Hills. The Raven's pilot is killed in the attack and Jace takes the controls of the Raven as he is the only member of Delta-One with any prior experience. The Raven took another hit, losing their landing gear. Jace crash landed the Raven into an Emergence Hole, killing all of the Locust emerging. Journey to Montevado After taking supplies from the Raven, Delta-One continues to advance towards Montevado on foot. They came across a Stranded named Jonboy who takes them to the Stranded settlement of Fucked. Once here, Delta-One bartered for transport to Montevado. In return for transport, Delta-One ambushed a Locust squad who frequently attacked the settlement. Jace spotted a child called Lily with no parents. After arguing with Marcus, he agrees to take her with them. After the battle, Delta-One with Lily proceeded towards Montevado in a Stranded Junker, but they came under fire from the Locust Drones. Delta-One disembarks from the Junker, dispatching the Drones quickly. However, a Brumak soon appears over the nearest hill and starts bearing down upon Delta-One. Just as the Brumak reaches Delta-One's position, Cole comes out of nowhere and fires a Boomshot at the Brumak, distracting it. Cole remounts his Centaur and joins the rest of Sigma-One. The Brumak gives chase to Centaur II-W0801. As it passes between two cliff faces, the Brumak is tricked into firing and is crushed under both cliff faces, ending the threat. Delta-One and Sigma-One took the opportunity to catch up with Jace being introduced to Baird and Cole whie Barrick discovered the two abandoned Rat Bikes. They decided to ride to Montevado on the bikes and gave Lily to Sigma-One to take back to Jacinto with them. Delta-One traveled to Montevado on the bikes. Battle of Montevado Once Delta-One arrives at Montevado, the squad splits up with Marcus and Barrick taking the north side of town while Dom and Jace took the South side. Dom and Jace found a sign of life first when they discovered a Stranded. He starts acting erratically and asks the Gears for help. However, this attracts the attention of a group of Wretches who attacked the Stranded, tearing him to shreds while Dom and Jace attempted to hold them off. Marcus and Barrick are attacked by their own band of Wretches. Both groups soon disappeared for unknown reasons, but it soon becomes apparent as Montevado begins to sink. Soon after the city sank, Jace woke up to find himself crushed under a steel girder. With the help of Dom, he manages to lift it off himself. However, they discovered that their Lancers are damaged beyond repair. Barrick and Marcus survived the seismic activity with little damage except to Barrick's armor. They started to move to re-group when Dom and Jace came under attack by the Heart Leeches. With the help of Marcus and Barrick, they managed to kill the Leeches. Then seismic activity began to occur. However, it was not another earthquake, but a Corpser opening an Emergence Hole. The Bloodmounts and the other Locust emerged. Death of a Hero Delta-One comes under attack from the Locust forces instantly with the Locust trying to flank their position. Marcus soon orders Dom and Jace to retreat to higher ground as he knew that they won't last much longer. Jace and Dom started climbing the edge of the sinkhole to escape. They came across a group of Stranded survivors including Lily's mother. Barrick tells Marcus to go and leave him. Marcus refuses at first, but Barrick charges into the Locust Horde, engaging them in hand-to-hand combat. Marcus retreats while the Locust killed Barrick. Marcus climbs the sinkhole, following in Jace and Dom's footsteps. As Marcus reaches the top, the area of ground that Jace is standing on gives way and he falls back into the sinkhole. Jace is knocked out by the impact and comes around a few minutes after landing. Meanwhile, the King Ravens arrived and started evacuating the Stranded. Jace soon finds himself confronted with a Berserker. He initially attempts to evade it. However, he soon makes a mistake and the Berserker starts to rush his position. Marcus arrives on a grab ladder lowered from a King Raven. He tells Jace to jump off the edge to grab his hand while the Berserker gives chase. Jace leaps and takes Marcus' hand and the Raven flies off while the Berserker runs blindly off the cliff face. Delta proceeds to return to Jacinto with the Stranded in tow. References Category:Events Category:Locust Horde military victories Category:Missions